


Wade Wilson's Wonderful WHAMcakes!

by SinisterSandman



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSandman/pseuds/SinisterSandman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been a break-in at the Avengers Mansion, and a certain red-and-black suited guy seems to be behind it all. Based on an online Meme-type-thing which had the entire idea on it. The idea is not mine, only the result you see here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wade Wilson's Wonderful WHAMcakes!

"Listen up you all, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious...

Take over, head-voice!

So delicious, it's hot-hot. So delicious, I...

And you're getting the lyrics wrong. Again! Of course I know what they are. Do you know what they are? If you don't know them, how would I know them?

Voice-in-my-head three, do you know it? No, me either.

So delicious, they wanna... flipping it! NOW! Slice of what I got-got. I'm Fergalicious!

WE'RE FERGALICIOUS!

Hol-hold-hold-hold-however many-check it out."

-

Iron Man turned to face the other Avengers and wound the recording back.

"You were right. A break-in. There's nothing gone or anything. Plenty broken, but nothing too expensive. All we have is this recording of... well, this guy."

He turned again and leant forward, glaring at the screen through his mask. He pressed PLAY again and the voice blared across the room as the character on-screen danced around the kitchen singing 'Fergalicious'.

Deadpool.

-

The red-and-black suited individual had an unfortunate habit of juggling several pans at once, mixing the batter and taking the pans for a run around the Avengers lounge, flipping the cakes as they seared. Never quite dropping them, but still flinging oil over the fabric of every seat and burning tiny holes - self-evident, even now, as Hawkeye sat there prodding them with an arrow shaft (absently seeing if he could stand the arrow up in the hole).

"Twenty-four minutes. TWENTY-FOUR whole MINUTES of this guy messing around and leaving nothing for us. Not even a pancake. I don't even know what to make of this."

Deadpool waved at the screen behind Iron Man cheerfully before skipping away through the door, balancing hundreds and hundreds of pancakes on his hands as he left.

"Hulk find pancakes. Smash puny redblack man. Feast."

"Nice thought, Hulk..." Iron Man shuffled his feet, then stretched, feeling a little defeated. "But I think I'd rather just... overlook this until morning." 

Hulk scowled. Then brightened. "Hulk make own pancakes. Then rest."

"Wouldn't you prefer to rest first?" Hawkeye looked astounded.

"Rest is smash. Then sleep. Dream of pancakes."

Iron Man stretched again. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay right now, big guy. I'll see you all in the morning."

-

It didn't take long before they heard the cry of disbelief that rang out from the sleeping quarters. Hulk rushed up the stairs, throwing himself into action. The others followed, shouting cries of "Avengers - ASSEMBLE!" Thor crashed through the upstairs window upon hearing his signal-alarm scream it's alert.

There was the room. A stunned Iron Man. And, by this point, the Hulk crouched down beside his bunk, apparantly eating the bedspread. "Art those - flatbread?" the surprised Thor murmured.

The entire room was lined with them. Mostly the beds, but they were also strung up along the ceilings. Like paper-chains, made of pancake. Small drops of batter coated the carpet where they had dripped - had apparantly been dripping for hours now. The duvets were replaced by pancake. Pancakes were nailed to the bedhead at regular intervals.

The biggest pancake had been nailed to the wall, and had a wide grin painted on it. In syrup, which was gradually making it's way down the wall from the happily-smiling mouth.

"Well..." Iron Man eventually spoke. "Now that we've all calmed down... let's leave the room, all of us. And when we come back, maybe the problem will have... solved itself. Right?"

"Hulk solve problem. Problem right up Hulk's street." Hulk spat the words through giant mouthfuls of pancake.

-

"So delicious - aye, aye, take it away!

So delicious - aye, aye, aye, aye!

So delicious - aye, aye, aye, aye!

I'm Fergalicious, nice singing voices! Tasty!

It's so delicious - aye, aye, aye, aye,  
So delicious - aye, aye, aye, aye,

So delicious - aye, aye, aye, aye!

Let's do this again next week, fellas! Maybe we'll get Black Widow or someone more interesting next time!

Can't believe he broke that window!

FERGALICIOUS! T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty!

Yahoo!"


End file.
